Calendar Girls
by lisbon69
Summary: Jane co- horts the female agents into posing for a calendar to aid Breast Cancer awareness month... fun n frolicks ensue
1. Chapter 1

Calendar girls....

The entrance to the CBI was alway's one of hustle n bustle, even at this ungodly hour of the morning..  
Special Agent Teresa Lisbon strolled into the building, wondering what today would bring her and her team of agents...

After exiting the elevator, she turned right heading toards the bullpen...  
And there it was in all his glory...  
The man she loathed to love...''Wait a minute'' screamed a voice insde her head. ''love''???  
''Oh god...i am soooo loosing the plot''....  
''Morning my dear Teresa'' and may i say you smell delightfull on this fine morning''...  
''Cut the crap Jane''..''It's far too early for you to be bouncing on your tippy toes like that''...  
''Is that a startbucks i see''??  
''what? '' oh yes and yes it is for you my dear Lisbon''....  
Lisbon gave Jane a rather enigmatic smile and took the proffered peace offering from his hand.  
''Thanks Jane''....lisbon took her coffee and strolled into her office..  
Jane stood there like a child waiting for the other agents to arrive, all the while bouncing on the tips of his heels....  
Lisbon took a sly look at him through her office window...he was up to someting she was sure of that.....  
No doubt she'll find out soon enough.....

*Ten mintues later*

''JANE!!!!!'' ''Get your ass in here right now goddammit!''

Vanpelt, Cho & Rigsby just looked over at the consultant and grinned..neither one of them eanted to be in his shoes right now....


	2. Chapter 2

Jane smiled his usual smile, winked at the remaining three agents and strolled towards lisbons office....  
''what the hell is this?'' cried lisbon, all the while heat radiating from her face....  
''Please tell me for the love of god you did NOT have anything to do with this''....  
''My dear, dear, Teresa..'' one would think you harbour secret feelings for me, if you keep on saying my name the ay you do''...  
Lisbon was fuming..  
''feelings my ASS , Jane.. now explain yourself now goddammit!''...

''Well, you know every year Cho has a jar to raise money for cancer awareness right?'' ''specificly breast cancer and well, i came up with the idea of a *Agents Calendar* so to speak of''...  
Lisbon was speechless...  
''Lisbon? 'Lisbon?''...  
''And what have we to do about this Agents calendar?? hmm''??  
''well now that you mention it, did you realise that you & VanPelt, amongst a few other female agents, have quite a pool going''?  
''A WHAT''????  
''A p.o.o.l.....'' A bet so to speak...'' because wether you admit it or not, you have a mighty fine ass Teresa''....  
''WHAT?''...  
''And then one of the guys downstairs in the legal depratment, was overheard saying that he wouldn't mind you being *miss October* in his calendar and then I, hit upon the idea of raising money for a goodcause.'' He just stood there and shrugged....  
'so what do you think? interested in raising money for Breast cancer awareness??''  
''Does VanPelt know about this yet?'' '' I mean, sure i am willing to help in any way i can to raise money for such a good cause but Jane, it does depend of what we have to do you know? '' like i'm so not going to be naked am i''? she nervously chuckled  
""Ah semantics''...pfft!'' well see''......  
Jane just exited lisbons office just in time to find a stapeler flying past his right ear lobe...  
"" I won't miss next time JANE''........  
Jane just smiled......


	3. Chapter 3

*Authors Note*  
All spelling mistakes, which are many, are mine...  
This is being written while i nurse my 7 yr old daughter, who has come down with the Measels..it's the only thing that is keeping me awake so... Don't know for sure were this little plot bunny will take us but i hope you'll enjoy the ride......(my imagination wanders somewhat!)  
If you adore JISBON as much as i do then we'll get along fine... suggestions are most welcome, so is constructive critisism...  
Oh i am English, so be gentle...lol...  
Anyone whio can offer there services to proof read any grammar mistakes are welcome to pm me...cheers...

Cho had watched the entire exchange between his boss and there rather anoying, albeit clever consultant..  
It was only a matter of time before those two gave in to each others feelings and when they did? they'd be at it like deranged energizer bunnies... oh yeah he was so sure of that......  
Shrugging the mental picture he got of Lisbon & Jane going at it bunny style, he shuddered and went back to his case files...  
Rigsby was in the kitchenette again, mooching through the fridge for *something remotely edible*  
Boy could that boy eat!

VanPelt strolled over to the boss's doorway, knocked and was beckoned inside...  
Lisbon's door clicked shut then the slight sound of a bolt being slid across metal rang in Jane's ears.. Interesting.....  
He smiled... not long now... he'd be sure they would take the bait. afterall it WAS for a good cause...  
Little did the Agents know it was also for the benefit of the men too... oh yeah...Libson naked...VanPelt wouldn't be too bad either. bit young for Him but Rigsby would sure as hell be drooling....Hell, most of the men in this building would be drooling over Lisbon & VanPelt...that thought made Patrick squirm a little...No one had the right to be gawking and doing godknows what over *his* Lisbon's picture...but then he could not afford to be so obvious about it... not yet anyways... not yet......What is it they say? Ah yes.. patience is a virtue....

Lisbon notioned for Grace to sit down...  
''what's up boss'' said VanPelt...  
'' I er,I,...oh god....Jane's come up with an idea to raise money for Breast Cancer Awareness month and well, it kinda involves us female agents''......  
VanPelt sat and stared at Lisbon as though she had just claimed she was in love with Minnelli!!  
''He's WHAT??'' stuttered Grace  
''This is JANE were talking about boss and you know this can't be good, right? Right????''  
''Well, it is a good idea, and it seriously is for a good cause, but i don't even know all the specifics or the details yet..Jane said he'd fill us in over Dinner this weekend....''  
''He's invited us out to dinner''?? '' this can't be good boss.. even you have to admit that''...  
Lisbon just sighed..'' yeah but lets face it, he knows we have guns and i'm sure even Jane wouldn't be so stupid as to push us that far huh?'' she said, all the while trying to convince herself, nevermind the rookie agent.....'' Roll on Friday evening.....


	4. Chapter 4

*Authors Note*  
All spelling mistakes, which are many, are mine...  
If you adore JISBON as much as i do then we'll get along fine... suggestions are most welcome, so is constructive critisism...  
Oh i am English, so be gentle...lol...

The CBI did not get handed a case that week...  
It was spent mainly re- going through all the old files, and even Patrick Jane had been rather quiet, which to the the untrained eye might not have been a problem, but to the two female agents in that unit, it sure as hell was!  
Lisbon and VanPelt watched him alike a hawk all week...

Friday evening finally came around, and at around 5pm, Jane strolled over to VanPelt,s desk, handed her a note with all the details Of the night ahead and left her starring at it while he headed to Lisbon's office...  
First thing Jane noticed as he approached her office was that the blinds were closed, which given they had no case this week, rather Intrigued him...

Teresa Lisbon , in his eyes, was upto something she didn't want anyone to see....  
Well. Time to remedy that....  
Jane opened the door to Lisbon's office, and stood there quite stunned! Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon was in fact, posing in front of a Full length mirror while listening to some music on her ipod station.....Andy boy could she pose! the heat rose to his face and then Decided to travel somewhere else as his mind began to wander..He was broken out of his reveries with an almighty yell.  
''What the hell Jane!'' ''Don't you EVER knock''??

Jane stood there rooted to the floor..''I er, i, well, i was just about to see if you would like the details of our evening out and i er, well, That is, i saw you were a little pre occupied so i figured wait until you had finished whatever you were doing as not to interupt You''...  
Patrick Jane did NOT stammer but boy was he on a roll tonight! didn't she realise what she did to him? well she sure as hell would if She looked down a bit further, as all the evidence was standing to attention right here right now for all to see....

''JANE''! ''JANE!''....Lisbon clicked her fingers in front of Jane's face and he finally snapped out of his trance.  
''You mention what you saw in here to anyone of my agents and i swear to god Jane, i will shoot you''..

Jane gulped, nodded his complience and handed Lisbon the details of tonights meal over to her..  
'' Hope you can be ready, for say, 7:30? '' ''a car will pick you up then will take you and VanPelt to meet me''.  
Lisbon nodded her affirmation of the details then turned her back on him.

''Just Remember Lisbon. This is for a mighty good cause and well, i hope it doesn't change things between us''...  
With that he strolled out of her office, through the bullpen and down towards the elevator and to his car and the evening ahead.....

Back in her office ,Teresa Libson, grabbed her stuff , packed her gun & strolled out wondering what the heck she had let herself in For... well, Jane had a surprise waiting for him..She and VanPelt would see to that very soon...payback,s a bitch... oh yes..


	5. Chapter 5

Calendar girls-chapter 4:

*Authors note: A heartwarming thanks for reviews given so far...  
Thank you for being quite constructive...Now on with the story....

The limo pulled up at Lisbon's apartment, just after 7:30pm..  
She answered the door to the driver, smiled her thanks and took his offered hand to lead her down the steps to the waiitng car..  
There in the back seat sat Patrick Jane & Grace VanPelt both wearing huge grins.  
It was then she had started to worry..Why was VanPelt grinning like that? Jane was upto something more, she could tell, but she Turned to mush at the sight of his cherub face and that perfect smile...

''You look gorgeous this fine evening my dear Teresa'' said Jane.  
Lisbon just smiled and answered'' You don't scrub up too bad yourself Jane'' , You too VanPelt''.  
Grace just smiled at her boss..Teresa Lisbon had become more than her boss since she started at the CBI..And that is why she had agreed to help Jane out with this request... how could she deny this man anything?  
''Patrick & Grace, Teresa''. ''After work it's Patrick & Grace''....  
Lisbon flushed.. this was going to be one long car ride....

On entering there designated place, Teresa & Grace's gasps of air could be heard..  
''like it'' asked Patrick...  
Before the women could answer their waiter appeared, and ushered them to their designated table.  
They all ordered lobster tail, rice pilaf and green beans..  
Lisbon slowly, ripped off a peice of lobster meat, put it in her mouth and groaned in satisfaction, as her tiny tongue darted out to lick the butter off her lip...  
Patrick Jane sat there mesmerised... a familiar stirring was going on in his loins.. now was not a goodtime to act like a horny teenager.  
''So!'' said Jane.." down to bussiness"..." The shoot for the calendar is set for next Thurs evening/Friday evening depending on how well the first one goes".."We have altogether so far ten willing participants for the shoot, so you and Garace would have to double up and maybe do a double agent pose on two of them? or maybe and extra shot each? "not sure what month yet but hey, i was thinking you, Teresa, with your emerald green eyes, dark locks you could easily do say, Miss August &October. and you Grace could do, say, September & Novemnber?'' " how does that sound ladies''...He was nervous and he was babbling... way to go Patrick!  
Grace was the first to speak..  
"Jane". "Sorry, Patrick". "Patrick, what will we be required to wear at the shoot? "will we have to buy , you know, new gear?" "cos i'm not sure what to wear''  
"Ah. no need for clothes my dear VanPelt" smiled Jane.."this will be done semi nude, but very tastefully done.. i can asure you..."  
"NUDE" squeeked Grace..  
LIsbon's face was just as priceless...  
"Nude" she whispered, more to herself other than anyone else.  
"Oh Boy"....This was gonna be fun...Nude....then a rather evil smiled graced Lisbon's face.  
She moved her hand and gracefully ran it up and down Jane's left thigh.. she felt him jump slightly and grinned...  
Oh a bitch.. so he wanted to play then huh? play they shall....  
My dear, dear Jane, she mused. You will not have a clue what hit you......  
"Lisbon?" Jane squeeked..  
"Patrick?" she breathed..." Grace and I have a few suggestions, should we agree to the shoot ok?"  
Jane nodded. which was really all he could manage as the little minx still had her hand near his crotch and was killing him by slowly drawing circles on his thigh....  
"We want it to be tastefull yet, get the message across about breast cancer".. she continued "so Grace & I have consulted and we could use, say, a few old handguns from Ballistics, complete with holder's, tastefully strapped across our naked breasts", and to top it off we could use my old police hat from my days at the S.F.P.D , but then again, were would i put my badge?" "mmmm"..."So what do you Say Jane? We got a deal?"...  
Lisbon & VanPelt stared at Jane...He looked like a dear caught in headlights....  
"Excuse me a moment ladies", and with that, bolted from the table towards the restrooms.....  
Teresa & Grace waited until he was out of ear shot before they both burst into a series of giggles..  
"Nice one Boss" VanPelt answered. "That should put him on hold for a while"....  
Lisbon just smiled, took a sip of wine and settle back to enjoy the rest of the evening......


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING!!!  
*MATURE CONTENT*

Th rest of the evening went quite smoothly and for one Patrick Jane, it went very well indeed...  
He surprised the female agents by having a huge chocolate fudge cake sent out, as a surprise sweet and the looks on their faces was Enough to send him over the edge!  
Lisbon's slow moan as she tasted the forbidden desert, nearly set him off there and then...  
She slowly stuck out her tongue and literally lapped the fudge frosting off the desert fork!  
Patrick just squirmed in his seat. His trousers getting a little too tight again for his liking!...  
"Down boy!" he thought...ohhh god, this woman was going to be the death of him...Death by orgasm, he mused... not a bad way to Go for sure.....

The evening passed quite quickly and it was soon time for all three of them to say goodnight....  
Lisbon was the last of the women to leave the car and kissed t Jane on the cheek, thanked him for a most wonderfull evening and let herself into her apartment...  
Jane was caught between following her up or, go home , have a shower and dream about Teresa Lisbon....  
Dejectedly he chose the latter...He had patience.. He could wait......

Lisbon quickly showered and hopped into bed with a relaxed sigh.  
Tonight had been great. They had had a laugh, Jane was rather amusing, and even if her and VanPelt did wind him up a tad, he took it all in his stride....

****************************Later that night**********************************************************

*Her lips brushed against his,and he could still taste the fudge frosting she had earlier...  
Her thumbs hooked his boxers and in one swift movement, they were around his ankles!  
She gave a low moan and that wasPatrick's undoing...  
"*Please*".....  
That one word shattered all his restraint, causing a flood of wanton need to overpower him...  
A groan, a sigh, and she was pushed against the shower wall, all the while the luke warm water cascading down her back.  
This is what she wanted, what she needed and she would not let anything stand in her way now.  
His erection slid between her thighs and she gasped at his touch... she slowly looked down and what she saw amazed her and at the Same, made her panic! He was, without a better term, well endowed!  
Well this stud was going nowhere tonight, and she was going to make sure she was was going to ride him like seabiscuit!  
He captured her lips in a bruising kiss, and put as much passion as he could into it... she had to understand she was his very reason He Had survived this long...He had to, somehow, prove to her, she had all of him, hook line and sinker.. He was infact, a gonner!  
Her tongue dueled with his, hands searching, clawing, craving every touch of skin, every sigh, was heightned and he knew there would be no turning back....  
Patrick pushed his hips forward and slid his rigid length into her hot slick folds....  
Teresa gasped , then sighed as he began a slow , methodic movement which was already driving her crazy!  
He started to rotate his hips and found her G-spot.  
No man had ever come close as it was well hidden inside of her, but, Patrick had and that spoke volumes to her....

*At a certain consultant's Malibu beachhouse*

He dragged his mouth from hers, managing to put a space between them.. He didn't want this to be over just quite yet....  
"We have to slow it down", he said taking a deep breath...  
"Turn around Teresa".  
He lathered his hands on the soap and reached around to her front and started to massage the soap into her skin, dipping lower and lower..  
Her labourous breathing was getting erratic now, as his hand slipped further down into her folds....  
He began to rub in semi circles, all the while whispering sweet nothings in her ear....  
He could tell she was close...  
Her voice hitched "Patrick"... and that was all it took..  
He turned her around and in one fluid movement, he had her pinned to the wall and was driving into her for all he was worth!  
The cry that was torn from her throat sounded like a battle cry, and brought him over the edge with her....

Across town, Agent Teresa Lisbon & her CBI Consultant, Parick Jane, suddenly sat up in there respective bed,s with utter confusion written on their faces!  
She had just had, the most wonderful, erotic dream of her life, starring her annoyingly handsome consultant, and she could TASTE him! what the hell was happening to her??

Patrick Jane sat up bewildered. Then a slow smile crept across his features.....  
Dreams about a dark haired, emereald eyed CBI agent drifted into his mind..  
He looked down at the mess in his shorts...oh boy... some dream......or was it???


	7. Chapter 7

* Authors note*  
I'd like to thank you for taking the time to review & again apologise for any spelling mistakes.  
any suggestions about this story or were it should go are most welcome via pm....

*Lisbon's bedroom*

The moment she walked into the shop she had been bombarded with visions of patrick Jane, manhandling her lacy attire...  
she could no longer deny he was turning her on, while she imgined his hands roaming, carressing every inch of her sculptured body...  
Every sigh, every goran, grew in tempo.  
And now?  
Now she was having erotic dreams about him again! they were b far getting more adventerous and then that all to familiar aches nested in her loins once again, and she knew she had to take matters into her own hands, but of course, in her dream like state it would be Patricks hands doing the caressing, not hers......  
but she could smell him on her!  
His colongne clung to her like a second skin...  
was it all just a dream???........  
There was only one way to find out..slowly she reached for her cell...

*Jane's Home*

The in-obtrusive ringing brought him back to his senses.  
He flipped back the covers to find himself hot, sticky and highly aroused again!  
He found the offending noise of the cell phone and looked at the caller i.d.. *Lisbon, Teresa*  
"Hello?"  
"Jane?'' " Look i'm so sorry to ring you at this hour but i erm, i er just wanted to say that i had a great evening and erm"...  
Jane cut her off.  
"Teresa!" this wouldn't be about a certain dream we both have had tonight is it? because i have to say either it was the best dream i have ever remembered, or it actually happened''!  
"You wish!" she whispered more to herself than him..  
"what was that Lisbon?"  
"Oh, nothing, no nothing, well goodnight Jane, see you on monday morning, pleasant dreams Patrick"  
and with that she hung up....  
Patrick Jane stared down at the cell phone and smiled..."Pleasant dreams my dear Teresa"....

She felt a shudder pass through him, felt the rise & fall of his chest, and she felt slightly hypnotised by it all...  
He started to cup her and carress her breasts, taking each in turn, suckling, teasing, tasting every inch of her body...  
He dragged his fingernails over her hardened peaks and she threw her head back in a loud gutteral moan....  
He pressed open mouthed kissed to her neck, down her collarbone, lower...lower.....  
she needed to feel him, touch him and started to fumble with his dress shirt, then his clasp on his trousers until he was free of all Restraints....  
She squeezed her thoghs against his groin and let out a gutteral moan.......  
He shivered, but not because of the cold, no, but because of the intensity of her gaze, her wanton actions becoming his undoing....  
"Patrick Please......"  
Tongues dueled for dominence, neither one giving in to the other, she gasped at his intimate caress and nearly came undone there and then..  
she was way beyond ready.  
Her slick folds already moist, warm and welcoming..  
He didn't need to be told twice and slid home in one hard thrust!  
Eyes lidded in pleasure, he took her over the edge and followed right after her....  
They whispered i love you's to each other and carressed and snuggled the rest of the night...  
Patrick jane & Teresa Lisbon had the best nights sleep they had ever had!

Come monday morning , there were two very tired , embarrassed & very confused CBI agents entering the bullpen....


	8. Chapter 8

Previously on * Calendar girls*

She felt a shudder pass through him, felt the rise & fall of his chest, and she felt slightly hypnotised by it all...  
He started to cup her and caress her breasts, taking each in turn, suckling, teasing, tasting every inch of her body...  
He dragged his fingernails over her hardened peaks and she threw her head back in a loud gutteral moan....  
He pressed open mouthed kissed to her neck, down her collarbone, lower...lower.....  
she needed to feel him, touch him and started to fumble with his dress shirt, then his clasp on his trousers until he was free of all Restraints....  
She squeezed her thighs against his groin and let out a gutteral moan.......  
He shivered, but not because of the cold, no, but because of the intensity of her gaze, her wanton actions becoming his undoing....  
"Patrick Please......"  
Tongues dueled for dominence, neither one giving in to the other, she gasped at his intimate caress and nearly came undone there and then..  
she was way beyond ready.  
Her slick folds already moist, warm and welcoming..  
He didn't need to be told twice and slid home in one hard thrust!  
Eyes lidded in pleasure, he took her over the edge and followed right after her....  
They whispered* i love you's* to each other and caressed and snuggled the rest of the night...  
Patrick Jane & Teresa Lisbon had the best nights sleep they had ever had!

Come monday morning , there were two very tired , embarrassed & very confused CBI agents entering the bullpen....

*Monday Morning*

The dinging of the elevator doors alerted Patrick Jane.  
He was laid out on his couch, faining sleep, even at 8-24a.m..  
The soft footsteps alerted him to the intruder. Lisbon walked like no other he knew..  
Slight gate in her walk, her legs were lean, even if they were shorter than your average woman,s , but boy could they seem to go on forever!  
He remembered back to the dream he had just lastnight..  
It was very erotic and rather fullfilling if he admitted to it, and now was pursued in wanting to know if it could be his imagination working overtime, or if indeed it Actually happened!!

He felt her presence before he saw her...  
Could smell cinnamon & sandalwood, she often wore....he could so get used to this every morning..  
"Jane" a slight nudge of his couch alerted him to her......  
"Mmmmm Lisbon"......"Morning. sleep well?"  
Lisbon turned a great shade of scarlet at the obviously double entedered question  
"Erm, yes, erm, quite well actually".......  
"I need a word in my office now please, before the others get here"  
With a rather dramatic sigh, Jane swung his legs over the side of the couch and proceeded to walk to Lisbon,s office and hold open the door for her...  
They both entered her office and sat down either side of her desk.  
"Patrick i erm don,t really know how to say this but i er,"  
"We had the same dream & you want to know was it really just a dream and if so, why did we happen to have the same one  
On the same night at the same time, right?"  
"Basicly erm yes" replied Lisbon. "I'm quite embarrassed by the whole thing Jane".." It was a rather intense dream, afterall was it not?"  
"Well i supposes yes it was but it is not unusual to have the same dreams"..." In some countries, shared dreams amongst colleagues/friends represent a future ,erm, Bonding if you will." " Marriage even"  
Lisbon,s eyes nearly bulged out ot their sockest at this news..  
"Pft, any way,s never mind about that little titbit for now, we have more erm, pressing matters to attend to"...  
"I have taken the liberty of booking the photographer for the shoot, for the day after tomorrow, if that's still convenient with youself & VanPelt that is"  
"It is Jane, yes."Will you be there also or is it a closed session"  
"I'll be there Lisbon". "There is no way i,m letting you or VanPelt sit there on your own with a male photographer half nude thank you very much"  
"Jane!" "We are law enforcement officer's.."we have gun's & you know, we can use them okay & i'm sure we'd be fine, but hey, if you want to, you really can escort us both there seeing's as it was your idea, feel free to do so"....  
Agent Lisbon smirked..This did not go unnoticed by Jane. the little minx was upto something and he was sure it wasn,t good whatever it was.....  
The other Agent's started to appear in the Bullpen ready for the day,s shift....  
That was Jane's cue to get out of Lisbon,s office and back to his *thinking couch* & Elvis!


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days was rather uneventfull to say the least.  
No cases came there way, nothing.  
Even Jane was rather unusually quiet!  
Finally the morning came for the shoot. Lisbon would never admit it outloud but she was rather nervous, but More or less convinced that with Jane being there, her & Grace would be in safe hands should the photographer get a little amorous with them. (They had been warned by the woman from Narcotics that the photographer in question, was outstanding but had wandering hands!)

Grace arrived and the girls shouted for Jane to come forth, quickly, and started for the elevator....  
"Well ladies, are we all tingling with anticipation" said Jane..  
"Oh were so thrilled Jane ooooo yesssss" drawled Lisbon sarcasticly....  
"Now now, Lisbon , sarcasm is the lowest form of wit!"  
"Well coming from the master of the art, that's a compliment!"  
Grace snorted at this little outburst. when would those two admit it and declare their love for each other she would never know. Even Cho had a pool going around the building who would cave in first & declare it to the world!

Within 20 minutes they arrived at the desired destination.  
The studio looked quite snazzy from outside. a sign declaring *Phunked photography* adorned the header in Ice blue...  
Jane Held the door open for the ladies and called out " Honey i'm home!" much to the embarrassment of Lisbon.

A tall leggy blonde twenty something came through a curtained off doorway smiling at the group..  
"Good afternoon".."How may i help you today"?  
"We have a reservation for a photo shoot at 2:30. under the name Jane" replied Patrick..  
"Ah yes, please take a seat and Benedict will be out within a few"...

Lisbon & Vanpelt took this time to take in their surroundings..  
Very sexy but tastefully took photogrpahs adorned the walls of the waiting area...  
This may not be a bad idea after all.....  
Jane looked at his two colleagues and smiled..He was to make sure he had his own pictures when Ben Had taken some shots before they even got to the calendar stage....

Out walked a tall, dark haired handsome thirty something..  
Trouble is he also knew he was a good looking bloke. you could tell by the way he held himself. very self assuring... this was going to be fun....  
"Hi ladies". My name is Benedict but you can call me Ben..."  
"This way please "....  
"Please find the changing rooms to your right, if you need any assistance i'll be only too glad to help" & with that closing remark, sauntered off to set up his equiptment..  
"Creep" said VanPelt...Lisbon just laughed.."Come on Grace". "Time to get this show on the road"  
Jane was busy talking to Ben about Lisbon & Vanpelt when he saw them both enter in the corner of his vision.....  
He stopped mid sentence unable to carry on any further....  
Time stopped...or at least he thought it had!  
There stood before him in nothing but a pair of trouser,s with her hair hanging loosley over her shoulders was Teresa Lisbon, with her hands covering her breast,s as if they were going to jump and run away if she didn,t hold onto them!  
Flushing quite a nice shade of scarlet at Jane's obvious approval, she whimpered slightly and heard the photographer mumble something about "getting the show on the road.."  
She was shown to a white backdrop with shaded lights on either side of her...  
The photographer was trying to explain to her how he wanted her to pose but Lisbon could not get Jane,s obvious arousal of her, out of her head....  
she was nervous as it is but even more so now she had seemed to have this effect on Jane!  
"Ok Teresa".."I want you to put your elbow's at either side of your breast,s like so,and hold your gun slightly here"  
"Hang on" Said Ben " May we use your gun holster" " It may seem more effective , more alluring"  
with that comment the tension seemed to disapate slightly..  
she turned her back to Jane & Ben & began to re address her leather holster accordingly...  
The cool leather upon her heated body was doing wonderfull things to her imagination & her hardend peaks were an obvious sign of this. Trouble is Jane would notice, she was sure of that....


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days was rather uneventfull to say the least.  
No cases came there way, nothing.  
Even Jane was rather unusually quiet!  
Finally the morning came for the shoot. Lisbon would never admit it outloud but she was rather nervous, But More or less convinced that with Jane being there, her & Grace would be in safe hands should the Photographer get a little amorous with them. (They had been warned by the woman from Narcotics that the Photographer in question, was outstanding but had wandering hands!)

Grace arrived and the girls shouted for Jane to come forth, quickly, and started for the elevator....  
"Well ladies, are we all tingling with anticipation" said Jane..  
"Oh were so thrilled Jane ooooo yesssss" drawled Lisbon sarcasticly....  
"Now now, Lisbon , sarcasm is the lowest form of wit!"  
"Well coming from the master of the art, that's a compliment!"  
Grace snorted at this little outburst. when would those two admit it and declare their love for each other She would never know. Even Cho had a pool going around the building who would cave in first & declare it To the world!

Within 20 minutes they arrived at the desired destination.  
The studio looked quite snazzy from outside. a sign declaring *Phunked photography* adorned the header In Ice blue...  
Jane Held the door open for the ladies and called out " Honey i'm home!" much to the embarrassment of Lisbon.

A tall leggy blonde twenty something came through a curtained off doorway smiling at the group..  
"Good afternoon".."How may i help you today"?  
"We have a reservation for a photo shoot at 2:30. under the name Jane" replied Patrick..  
"Ah yes, please take a seat and Benedict will be out within a few"...

Lisbon & VanPelt took this time to take in their surroundings..  
Very sexy but tastefully took photographs, adorned the walls of the waiting area...  
This may not be a bad idea after all.....  
Jane looked at his two colleagues and smiled..He was to make sure he had his own pictures when Ben Had taken some shots before they even got to the calendar stage....

Out walked a tall, dark haired handsome thirty something..  
Trouble is, he also knew he was a good looking bloke. you could tell by the way he held himself. very self assuring... this was going to be fun....  
He directed the women to a booth to get undressed and ready for the shoot.  
Lisbon was the first to vacate the booth wrapped in only a towel from the shoulder's down and had on her work trousers & boots!  
she was directed to a large white screen with soft lighting hanging down at the sides...  
she perched on the high bar type stool, her legs dangling uncomfortable until she found it had a foot bar too...  
Jane held in a snigger at that....she would be sure to find her gun somewere, even with her lack of attire!  
Ben came out front with a obviously looking fake gun and Lisbon looked rather amused given the circumstances..  
"Benendict". "if i may make a suggestion" spoke Lisbon  
"I would prefer to use my own state issued gun, with no magazine clip in obviously".." i'm used to handling that type of gun and we need the pictures to look real enough don't we ?"  
Ben agreed to her suggestion and also added she may look better with her leather shoulder holster on too. For effect of course he hastily added...

She turned her back to Jane & Ben & began to re -address her leather holster accordingly...  
The cool leather upon her heated body was doing wonderfull things to her imagination & her hardend peaks were an obvious sign of this. Trouble is Jane would notice, she was sure of that....  
Jane did indeed notice. He also noticed that the holster was not situated correctly and Ben also noticed. Both men raced over to Lisbon, wit the sole intention of re-adjusting her holster and maybe having a good close up of her wonderfull breasts!  
All Lisbon saw was a flurry of movement, and Jane came barrelling towards her mumbling about how her holster needed fixing and he'd be happy to oblige!

Lisbon in her haste put out her hands and immediately and realising what she had done, covered herself up again, but not before Jane & Ben had a good glimpse...  
The hardening in Jane's pants increased, which was not surprising given the predicament!  
He was a man after all & Lisbon was quite beautifull...  
"Jane"! "what in god,s name are you doing?" cried Lisbon....  
"Well your erm, holster needs adjusting accordingly and well i thought that i erm, would ah, help you out, seeing as , i er, what kind of a colleague would i be if i fail to help you out?" "Besides" he whispered "Benendict over there was practicly drooling and there was no way was he touching you"!  
Lisbon smirked at the last words ... so maybe Jane did return the feelings after all..well well... time to have a little fun then....  
Jane slowly, methodicly slowly, started to remove the gun holster from Lisbon's shoulder's making sure his fingers ever so lightly graze over her body ever so sensuously...

This emitted a slight shiver from Lisbon as expected it would do...  
Grace watched with amusement over in the far corner...seemed Jane had decided to act on those feelings after all then eh? wonders would never cease...  
The look of pure bliss reached Lisbon's eye's as Patrick Jane grazed her shoulder blades while removing and adjusting the holder. did he know what he was doing to her?  
Benendict the photogrpaher was snapping frame after frame, enjoying the pure bliss that graced the dark haired agent's features when that consultant guy touched her...  
He only wished he was the one who was doing the touching..  
The dark haired agent was slightly older for his usual tastes, but no one could deny she had a gorgeous well kept and well toned body..  
The scattered freckles seemed to go on for miles and he absently wondered what it would be like to kiss Each one in turn.....  
Anyone would have to be a fool not to notice the sexual tension that was radiating off these two....  
Jane started to put the holster back on Lisbon's tiny frame, and could not help noticing the slight shiver and how perky and enticing her breasts really were.  
He was a breast man after all, and he had noticed how perfect they seemed to be, but it was rather hard under all those layers she constantly wore at work...  
He just hoped he wasn't reading mixed signal's from her......  
His fingers slightly grazed her right breast and she emitted a moan, then realisng what she had done, her cheeks flushed slightly...  
Patrick leaned and whispered " Don't be shy Teresa". "you have a gorgeous body". "please don't cover up too much".  
she leaned back slightly into Jane, all the while the photographer going unnoticed as he reeled off shot after shot of these supposedly, work colleagues....  
work colleagues in his line of business, did not act like those two did!  
Benendict cleared his throat & shouted " Ok Teresa". " Let's get this shoot off to a start shall we?"  
"Don't want you to get too cold now do we?"


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is dedicated to the one reviewer who asked for more.*sarcasm is the lowest form of wit.* this is for you!  
last but far from least, my new and AWESOME Beta, Habeous Corpus...  
Were have you been all my life?**

Previously on Calendar Girls.......

She leaned back slightly into Jane, the photographer unnoticed as he reeled off shot after shot of these supposedly, work colleagues.... But work colleagues in his line of business did not act like these two did!  
Benendict cleared his throat and shouted, "Ok, Teresa, let's get this shoot off to a start shall we? Don't want you to get too cold now, do we?"

Chapter 11: Blue Haze

Jane scooted back over to Lisbon, before the photographer had the chance to stop him, with something dark blue and round in his hand.

Lisbon caught Jane's eye and her eyebrows rose in a questioning gaze. "Jane? Is that my old SFPD hat?"

Jane grinned a megawatt smile at his boss and nodded to confirm her suspicions. "Thought it would look really good for the shoot, seeing as CBI agents don't wear a uniform, and we all know men as well as women like people in uniforms..."

Lisbon growled."If I remember correctly, Jane, that item was in my wardrobe!"

"Erm, well, yes it was, and I decided to take a peek when you were busy in the shower."

"You could have asked Jane. I would have been okay with it." He plopped the hexagonal-shaped hat unceremoniously on Lisbon's head and slightly cocked it off-centre, twisting the peak down towards her eyebrows... God, he was going to come undone in front of her at this rate!

"Oh what a fantastic idea, man," Benendict drawled, "This is going to sell heaps!"

Lisbon just rolled her eyes and watched Jane's eyes as they twinkled somewhat mischievously...

"Ok, Teresa, just turn slightly to your left and look down towards the floor slightly with your eyes only. That's perfect! Keep the gun held up and your face turned towards me like that. Yes, perfect. Try and give me a smoldering look. Oh my. Yes, that's it, yes, more baby, more!" Lisbon glared at him. The stupid oaf of a man. Couldn't he tell when a woman was glaring at him? God! Why had she agreed to this? Oh yes! JANE! _Besides_, she thought to herself, _it was all for a genuinely good cause. She would just have to grin and bear it a little while longer. _Shot after shot was reeled off and it was finally Grace's turn....

Jane ran over to Lisbon with the towel she came covered in, and started fussing over her. He wrapped it around her tiny frame, but not without first placing a delicate kiss on her shoulder. Was that an involuntary shiver that Lisbon gave? Mmmmm. Interesting....  
Lisbon's brain was going a mile a minute. _Oh god, Jane kissed me. Well, on the shoulder. But, hell yes, he kissed my half naked body. And it felt really good...Oh my, _she thought._ I'm falling for him. I am actually falling for my consultant! _This really hit Lisbon hard. After all, Jane did come with more baggage than American Airlines... But even she had to admit, he made her laugh like nobody else had ever done in her life and he also made her feel very special in his own way... He really did care for her. And whether or not she liked to admit it, she did care deeply for her consultant, had for a while now. She just had to start to act on those feelings which had been dormant for so long.... It had been so long, years even, since she had a man in her bed. Hell, it had been even longer since she had one that would stay the entire night, and not creep out when they thought she was asleep! Something deep down told her Jane would not be that kind of guy. Now, all she had to do was reciprocate those feelings without the risk of Jane getting cold feet and running the other way. She just hoped he knew enough about her to know that she did not give away her heart easily.


	12. Chapter 12

*DISCLAIMER* I have never been affiliated with The Mentalist in any given shape or form. no copyright infringement intended...I do not own the characters. I do however, own a 3 bed semi, 5 cats, 14 bunnies, a huge record collection & 2 children and a loving husband...that is quite suffice!

*This is Dedicted to Laura & Morgan..you know who you are...*  
This is a unbetad version. my beta has gone awaol...

*Previously on Calendar Girls...*

Something deep down told her Jane would not be that kind of guy. Now, all she had to do was reciprocate those feelings without the risk of Jane getting cold feet and running the other way. She just hoped he knew enough about her to know that she did not give away her heart easily.

The shoot was well over half way through when Benedict called for a coffee break...  
"Okay guy,s." "let,s take a 45 minute break and reconvene back here say, 2 o,clock?"  
Jane took Lisbon by the wrist and gently led her to the changing room,s outback...  
There was no way they were going for a coffee with her semi naked!  
As soon as Jane grabbed her wrist in a rather gentle but kind of firm hold, she felt fluttering,s she had not felt in years rise up...  
she shook her head to clear the hue...no time to be going all gooey eyed now, considering she was half naked, in front of Jane!

Jane was the perfect gentleman.  
He waited outside the cubicle while Lisbon and Grace got dressed and held out an arm for each of the girls to attach themselves too.  
This action elicited a giggle from both woman and made Jane smile his megawatt smile...

Jane ordered the mocha's the girls asked for and he ordered a *Breakfast Tea*...  
This is going to be good mused Jane...  
After flirting shamelessly with the server, Jane made his way over to table...

"Well... the shoot,s going quite well don,t you think Grace?" said Jane  
"It is." "But Benedict can be a tad creepy Jane". "Even you must have noticed that little tit bit"..  
" Oh i have indeed noticed ladies, but, i might add, you are both so more well equipt to, shall i say, dampen his spirits if he should try and get amorous with you two"...  
Libon snorted into her Mocha...it went halfway up her nose and caused her to make a gurgling sound much to Jane & Grace,s amusement...  
Grace excused herself to use the facilities and this gave Jane the chance to approach Lisbon...

Jane reached cross the table tentivley grasping Lisbons left hand in his...  
Green eyes met blue and she just melted at the gentle, adoring look he gave her..  
Jane cleared his throat.  
"Lisbon" he said. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Teresa"...  
That just rolled off his tongue. He could see himself reverting back subconsciously at the office to using her given name quite easily...  
"Teresa". "I think you are now well aware that we have some kind of attraction to each other and i was wondering if you would, ah, like to accompany me to the theatre one night this week, if your not busy that is..there is a great little play on at the Odeon in Napa valley and i was wondering if..."  
Jane was suddenly taken off guard by Lisbon leaning over and pressing her lips against his.  
she was sure if she thought about it later that evening, his eyebrows rose to meet his hairline...  
Score one point to Lisbon for shutting Jane,s mouth shut so effectivley...  
Lisbon leaned back to search Jane,s face for a reaction besides the eyebrow rise and was awarded with a brilliant mega watt smile...  
He started to gently caress her wrist...Then he spoke.  
"Well.. I didn,t see that one coming Teresa"...  
She in turn squeezed his hand...she grineed the usual lopsided grin and winked rather suggestivley.  
Jane nearly choked. so this is how she wanted to play it huh? bring it on...  
Grace decided she had given the 2 lovebirds enough room for flirting and such business and made her Way back to the table, by the terracing...  
"Hey guy,s...we have around five minutes before the letch send,s out his platinum bimbo on a search n Rescue party"...  
Lisbon once again snorted and made a gurgling noise, which Jane amusedly, found it quite endearing...  
Jane scraped back his chair and took hold of Lisbon,s chair back and started to pull it out while she Began to stand...  
He then placed his right hand on the small of her back and Lisbon could swear her back was tingling from his touch..boy. the man was going to be the death of would he be like when or if he kissed her?  
She inwardly shivered and tingled at the mere thought of it...  
Grace noticed this oh so subtle gesture and winked at Jane.  
He blushed a little and looked quite cute with a pinkish hue to his cheeks...  
She just hoped no one would drop a spanner in the works.  
These two needed each other and were so right for one another it wasn,t even funny anymore...  
The sexual tension was at critical mass and something just had to be done...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: No infringement purely for recreational purposes only..

Dedicated to my new beta buddy *Just Mosie*

*Previously on Calendar Girls...*

*Grace noticed this oh so subtle gesture and winked at Jane.

He blushed a little and looked quite cute with a pinkish hue to his cheeks...

She just hoped no one would drop a spanner in the works.

These two needed each other and were so right for one another it wasn't even funny anymore...

The sexual tension was at critical mass and something just had to be done...*

Grace was next in line for the shoot, she seemed more at ease about it than Lisbon had been. Something told Jane she had been in this kind of environment before...

He made a mental note to ask her later.

Benedict rattled shot after shot off, stopping only briefly to to say words of encouragement at Grace. The platinum bimbo looked on, obvious disdain in her face. Lisbon took the time to watch Jane closely, he had without a doubt had the fallen cherub scenario down to tee. With his longish curly locks, she imagined running her hands through them, fingers tracing his firm strong nose, the soft curve of his lips, the mischievous glint in his eyes whenever he got an idea always did appeal to her inner pixie.

Jane could feel Lisbon's eyes trace over him, committing every detail to her mind, probably for her dreams later that evening. He knew then, he had to do something to get her back for that stunt she pulled at the coffee place, but he had to be careful. He did not want to ruin any chance he might have of loving Teresa Lisbon. Because if that kiss she gave him earlier was an indication, he knew she was a very passionate woman when in love...and he aimed to make sure she was just that and more.

Grace's shoot was over quickly and while she went off to get dressed, Jane approached Benedict, "When will the pictures be ready for viewing?" asked Jane.

"Friday should be ok, I'm not fully booked up this week. Now next week I have five assignments in San Fransisco so yeah, pending the other ladies from the CBI come in tomorrow and Wednesday...yeah, Friday should be fine."

"Shall we say then Friday at 2? Providing of course, we have no case or if we do, I could try and wrangle a get away for a wee while," said Jane.

"It's a deal man," drawled Benedict,"See you guys Friday."

Jane wandered over to the two agents and announced he had set up a follow up appointment and no, they need not tag along as he was quite capable of viewing the calendar pictures himself. Lisbon and Grace knew deep down that Jane had an ulterior motive for the viewing, but decided to keep mute about it... for now that is. Lisbon found it rather flattering in a strange way that Jane wanted a picture of her semi naked in her old SFPD hat complete with her gun holster half naked!

Lisbon's eyes widened slightly, half naked...she would be half naked and Jane would no doubt want a private pic of her, "Hmmmm," she mused. She wondered what he thought about role play...the game was on for , she was attracted to her fallen Botticelli angel, but she sure as hell wanted some fun along the way too. too many years spent worrying about other people's needs and desires, Lisbon had wound up like a coil ready to spring free and Patrick Bloody Jane was the one to unwind her for sure...


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter is dedicated to Jaqs... one awesome woman...  
Disclaimer: no infringement intended. for play purposes only...

Chapter 14: The chase is on...  
Previously on chapter 13..

*Lisbon's eyes widened slightly, half naked...she would be half naked and Jane would no doubt want a private pic of her, "Hmmmm," she mused. She wondered what he thought about role play...the game was on for , she was attracted to her fallen Botticelli angel, but she sure as hell wanted some fun along the way too. too many years spent worrying about other people's needs and desires, Lisbon had wound up like a coil ready to spring free and Patrick Bloody Jane was the one to unwind her for sure...*

The ride back to the CBI offices was a very joyous and very light hearted affair...  
Jane mused he could get used to seeing his Lisbon looking so warm and so carefee all the time.  
Actually he thought. NO. He also liked the fiesty cop in her. kind of a turn on for him, especially when she threatened to use the cuff's on him that one time.. He had to make a special trip to the guy's room to sort himself out respectivly...not that he was complaining per se, but pleasuring yourself over thoughts of your boss manhandling you with state issue cuff's was somehow quite appealing...  
He would have to get a rise out of her again so she could could carry there little game forwards...  
His very astute, devious little mind started to wander at all the possibilitites...  
Lisbon darted her eyes every now and then when her vison would allow her too safetly enough to glance over at Patrick Jane as he lounged in the front seat of the state registered SUV...  
He had been rather quiet since they left Benendict's studio and Lisbon knew nothing good would come out of it. or would it?  
she could no longer deny her feelings for Jane, had they not been brought to the forefront of her mind , than she could deny the chemistry between VanPelt and Rigsby, but the man was damaged goods...but then again, so was she...it just might work...all she needed was a plan, cos there was no way on this good earth was she asking Patrick Jane out on a date just like that! ahuh.. she needed a foolproof plan...but what?  
Jane suddenly shivered and Lisbon caught this on the corner of her eye...  
"you ok jane?" Lisbon asked...  
t took him a moment o comprehend what she had asked and replied "Yeah sure", Why do ou ask?"  
He asked her with eyebrow's raised...  
"Because you just shivered and i wanted to make sure you was ok"  
"Oh, i erm, yes i,m fine... just a passing twitch i guess" he lied...he was so busted! he was sure Lisbon had an inkling just what he was thinking about.. mind back on track Patrick he scolded his brain... don't want her seeing mr Happy standing tall and proud in her state vehicle now do we? especially not at 3 in the afternoon...  
"Mmm okay.." she responded and went back to concentrating on her driving...  
Jane heaved a sigh of relief, that was until he caught VanPelt's smirk and knowing gaze in the mirror..one word screamed at him..  
BUSTED!...she knew. oh boy she knew...what would she do with the new knowledge? share it with her boss? No. Grace was till quite wary of Lisbon to a degree...he just hoped she kept this to herself for the time being. he may need her services to get *Operation Pixie* in proccess...  
He smiled to himself which did not go unnoticed by the two agents in the car...both agent's thought this could not be good..  
Patrick Jane smiling to himself was never a good thing...

Soon they pulled into the CBI headquarters..  
after checking in Lisbon made her way to her office ,while Jane followed her and lay on her couch...  
Hands behind his head, he continued to watch her as she worked, checking her emails and any notices while they were gone...  
VanPelt was already back at her desk and was wondering were Rigsby and Cho were.  
she knew thay had not got a new case as they would have had the call also..  
They were probabaly out finding a subway open for Rigsby. yeah that was it, she mused...

Lisbon could feel Jane's eyes bore through her as she checked her mails...  
without looking up she smirked and said " see something you like Mr Jane?"  
as quick as lightening Jane was up off Lisbons couch, went striding over to her office door ,clicked the lock shut, the office window blinds following suit , were closed roughly, only to find Jane leaning over her desk towards her, his breath fanning her face...  
He cleared his throat before he spoke.." Ahem".." I er, yes, yes i do see something i like very very much"  
And without warning, crashed his lips into Lisbon's...  
Too shocked to respond at first, she let him caress her lips until she could feel his tongue beggin for entrance, when she fekt him trace the Collar of her neckline with his light fingers she then opened her mouth in a gasp to which he used to his advantage and slipped his warm Velvety tongue into her warm inviting depths..  
She tried to bite back a groan but was unsuccessful in doing so...  
She grabbed him by the shoulders and half dragged him across her desk, manila folders/papers flying in all directions, unseen and Unheard by the occupants of the small office, too busy to care were they landed...  
Teeth nipped, tongues probed gently and soft sighs were heard from both directions...  
They had to break apart for air and did so slowly, frightened that this was all a daydream that none of this was real..  
Cobalt blue eyes met Emerald green...  
slightly amused and shocked smiles graced both their features... both spoke in unison, one word...  
"Wow"...

Unbeta's due to my beta being on her holidays...all mistakes are mine...


	15. Chapter 15

Calendar Girls-15

Previously...

Too shocked to respond at first, she let him caress her lips until she could feel his tongue beggin for entrance, when she felt him trace the Collar of her neckline with his light fingers she then opened her mouth in a gasp to which he used to his advantage and slipped his warm Velvety tongue into her warm inviting depths..  
She tried to bite back a groan but was unsuccessful in doing so...  
She grabbed him by the shoulders and half dragged him across her desk, manila folders/papers flying in all directions, unseen and Unheard by the occupants of the small office, too busy to care were they landed...  
Teeth nipped, tongues probed gently and soft sighs were heard from both directions...  
They had to break apart for air and did so slowly, frightened that this was all a daydream that none of this was real..  
Cobalt blue eyes met Emerald green...  
slightly amused and shocked smiles graced both their features... both spoke in unison, one word...  
"Wow"...

The door knobto her office door, which was rattling rather annoyingly, brought them both out of there revelry...  
Lisbon gave Jane a quick peck on the cheek and grinned...  
She walked around her desk, while shouting to the offending noise to ''Hold on a damned minute''...  
On opening the door she was confronted by Hightower..  
Hightower gave Lisbon an amused stare and waited with baited breath as to why her office door was locked and why was her blinds also closed...  
''I can explain m,am '' said Lisbon...'' I was changing my clothes' as the damned coffee cup split and you know how cheap those things are, so you'd think Starbucks would invest in some decent cardboard by now''...  
Agent Hightower held up her hand to stop her senior agent from carrying on rambling...  
''you were changing your clothes Agent Lisbon, am i correct ?''  
'Mmmm. '' 'ok. how did the photo shoot go?''  
''Oh it went rather well thank you. we get the proofs at the end of the week and ...''  
Again Hightower held up her hand...'' ' I get the gist of it Lisbon, good call any way...  
'For the cause i mean'...hightower had not quite got t the door when she called out '' oh, and Bye Patrick''  
This caused Lisbon's eyes to bulge and Jane snickered at her predicament.  
Hightower just smirked at them both and said ' I was young and in love once to you know''  
and with that closing statement she left Lisbon's office and was heard telling Cho and Rigsby that Agent Lisbon was in the middle of taking some particulars down and should not be disturbed unless in an emergency...

Jane heard all of this and leered at Lisbon...  
''Taking particulars down are we huh Teresa?''  
Lisbon smiled and approached Jane.  
she grabbed him by his waistcoat and pulled him into a bruising kiss, which would leave him rather breathless...  
well it was a sure fire way of keeing him quiet while she finished up her paper work ,then they could go out for dinner...

TBC LATER THIS WEEK...


	16. Chapter 16

_This chapter is dedicated to susan. another feline lover!  
discalimer: I own nothing except a 3 bedroomed semi, 7 cats, a husband and 2 children! oh yes, almost forgot, and my chevrolet Lacetti estate! lol...  
all written purely for fun and smut!  
purely unbetad till i get my fantastic beta to approve more chapters..._

chapter 16: The flame ignites...

Previously...

Jane heard all of this and leered at Lisbon...  
''Taking particulars down are we huh Teresa?''  
Lisbon smiled and approached Jane.  
she grabbed him by his waistcoat and pulled him into a bruising kiss, which would leave him rather breathless...  
well it was a sure fire way of keeing him quiet while she finished up her paper work ,then they could go out for dinner...

Within half an hour Lisbon had put her name to all her documents and all paperwork was present and correct.  
they had decided on a nice Italian place a few blocks from Jane's apartment complex, and they were driving bck to Lisbon,s to get changed.  
Jane already had kept a few suits back at the CBI but tonight he decided to forgo his Waiostcoat and jacket and just go with a sky blue dress shirt and stone coloured chino.s...  
Lisbon wolf whistled and made Jane smirk when she saw him. he even had his hair slicked back!  
he smelled gorgeus. musky and very masculine! Oh god, she thought to herself. i,m soundling like a aftershave commercial!  
Lisbon had forgone the idea of wearing a low cut dress, much to Jane's dismay, as he had seen quite enough of her upto now and she wanted to tease him a while longer...

He held out his arm to signal the cab they had been waiting for had approached the kerbing outside...  
she smiled and took his proffered arm and was led to the steps leading down from her townhouse...  
Jane was quite nervous but he was determined not to give too much away...  
He was quiter smitten with Teresa and didn,t want her to think he was just using her.. He couldn,t eve if he tried too. she was different from many women he had encountered during his life...  
she was so different from his deceased wife, Bernie...  
They rode in silence, both wondering what tonight would bring..  
The restaurant they had picked was a short distance away from Jane's apartment and therefor Jane had frequented the place regulary...  
The Manager smiled at Jane and showed him to a table cushioned in the back far corner near a bunch of potted palms ...  
''I hope you don,t mind Teresa, but i wanted a private converstion with you and you only tonight. i didn,t want any interuptions''  
Lisbon smiled, knowing exactly what he was refering too. when Janes was a TV Psychic he used to come here to this very place with potenial clientel...  
For starters they had minnestrone soup followed by Ham & Mushroom Tagliatelle...  
Desert was passed over as both consumed their red wine greedily...  
Small talk passed back and forth quite easily and Lisbon was stunned to see that when Jane grabbed her hand across the table, a faint white mark on his wedding finger was quite prominent!  
Lisbon looked up into his cerulean blue eyes and asked the silent question. Why?  
He smiled. and took a dep breath and started to talk...  
'' I know i run the risk of scaring you off Teresa, but rest assured this has not been an easy task for me..''  
''My feeling's for you run deep. ''very deep infact and i could not go on with the reminder of what i did have and compare it to what i want to have''  
''Does that make any sense to you'?  
Lisbon sat and stared for moment..  
''Yes it does Patrick''...  
''I guess i,m not very good with my feelings either on display ,but know this''...  
''I care about you too deeply. more than i had planned too and i hope that now there is no going back''  
Those last few words were hardly out of Lisbon's mouth before Patrick leaned forward and captured her lips in his, in a soul searching kiss...  
She moaned into his mouth and when his teeth nipped her lower lip it nearly undid her!  
she pulled away rather eluctantly and rather breathlessley declared.  
''Cheque now, Patrick. call a cab. were going home quick!''  
no sooner had the words left her mouth the server came with the bill and Jane paid with an extra tip for their waiter who had been very discreet all evening...  
Rushing outside like two teenagers trying to dodge angry parents, rushing towards a cab situated outside...  
once inside the cab , they told the driver to '' Just drive please'' and Jane gave him her adddress quickly before Lisbon tried to undress him in the cab...  
Keys fumbled in a lock, giggles were heard, the frantic rustling of clothing could be heard in the porchway of the front door...  
''Aha!' a rather triumphant sound was heard as Lisbon turned the key in the lock successfully whilst Jane's hands roamed and caressed her body freely...  
He suckled her neck moaning ''God... Teresa''...  
They stumbled into the hallway giggling and moaning together, but quite sober after only a bottle of red between them but both still quite sure of that was about to unfold..  
Two words spilled from Lisbon's lips there and then...  
''Bedroom, NOW!''

TBC...


End file.
